


Fuck Valentine's Day

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: SansahatesValentine's Day.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 169





	Fuck Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts), [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



Birds chirped above her as she sat under the bare tree. The snow glistened, blinding her if she looked at it too long in the waning sunlight. The large pond next to the tree was frozen over, though not enough to skate on. Maybe another good freeze and then she could. Her cheeks burned a little from the cold but not enough to drive her back inside to the fire her family was no doubtably laughing and singing around. She was bundled up well enough for the time being. 

Sansa hated this holiday most of all. Not because she didn't get Valentines aplenty, but because she never got the one Valentine she wanted. 

He was fourteen years her senior, and had teased her mercilessly when she was a child, nearly to the point of cruelty. _Nearly,_ she thought, _but not actually cruel and never without reason._

He had warned her against so many things, she had eventually learned to listen to his advice. He had been right about most of it, a fact that he did not gloat about. He merely said, "I told you so," though he wasn't always happy about being right. Somewhere along the way, she even started going to him for advice. He pretended to be annoyed but he never turned her away, and he always listened to her before making a comment. 

So when was it that she first realized she had feelings for that foul-mouthed, ill-tempered Sandor Clegane? 

Maybe it was when he had rescued her from that stampede of people at the mall? She had never felt safer despite the danger all around them. Or maybe it was when he had covered her after Joffrey's cruelty had exposed her flesh to a gaping crowd during a visit to the capital. Or maybe… maybe it was when she realized that him being mean to her was really his way of toughing her up, making sure that she was ready for the world's cruelty. _Cruel to be kind, though never truly cruel enough to make me hate him._ She found that part amusing. On the few occasions he, or life, had gone too far, he had been quick to help her. A rough yet gentle hand to soothe her sorrow.

She had done the same for him. People could be cruel to him, and though he shrugged it off, sometimes, it hit harder than most. One time, about two and a half years ago, he had been in a really bad mood, and had drunk enough beer to forget himself. He had kissed her, and she, who had been drinking with him though not as heavily, had kissed him back. It had led to a makeout session, with his rough hands on her soft skin, stopping just short of actual sex. It had been sloppy and so very drunk, but it was still better than any other she had ever had because it was _him._ The next morning, sober and more or less clear-headed, he had run away from her when she brought it up. The man most feared in the North _ran away from her._ It confirmed he had regretted doing it. She hadn't. She wished she had gone further with him, if that was to be their only encounter, but that was now moot. They had remained friends, just so long as she didn't bring it up.

The crunch of snow alerted her that she was not alone. 

"Thought I'd find you here," came the rough voice she had come to find pleasing. He rounded the tree and his shadow fell over her as he blocked out what remained of the sunset. "You're gonna freeze all your bits off if you stay out here any longer, Stark or not."

"No, I'm not," she said, though as the sun fell beyond the horizon, she could feel the temperature begin to drop more quickly than before. Nighttime in the North during winter was not something to play around with. "Just a little longer? The view is so nice here."

He grumbled, but sat next to her, wrapping the huge fur he always carried around the both of them, his arm over her shoulders. He constantly complained about the cold, but Sansa always found him to be the warmest one of them all, practically a furnace of body heat. "So what's bothering you now? Or is it just the usual?"

"Who says I'm--"

He cut her off before she could argue against it. "You've had a bug up your butt all week. You have a mountain of gifts waiting for you in the grand hall but you haven't touched them. And… it's Valentine's Day. For whatever reason, you hate today, despite the fact that you get the most valentines of all your siblings."

She knew it looked like she was being a petulant child, but she also couldn't help it. "I just don't like this holiday."

"You like the chocolate," he pointed out. 

"I do…" she admitted. "But I like it in general. Not because of the holiday."

Sandor couldn't argue against that. She went nuts for the chocolate on Halloween, too. "Well, your family is worried. They're all having fun with…" He trailed off. 

"With their significant others," Sansa finished for him. "And I've been alone for the past five years." If she couldn't have him, she didn't want anyone else, but it irritated the seven hells out of her that she was alone.

"Well, if you actually dated any one of the _dozens_ of men who asked you out--"

"I don't want to date any of _them,"_ she said, frustrated. 

"Then _who_ do you want to date?!" he asked, equally frustrated. "Margaery? Because she would probably say yes."

 _I want to date YOU, but YOU are not interested in me like that._ Out loud, she said, "I'm not sexually attracted to women, pretty though they are."

Sandor groaned. "For fuck's sake, girl. You're making yourself miserable and for who? _Who_ are you waiting for? Some shining prince on a white horse?"

"No," she said sullenly. "Not a prince."

"A noble knight then. Some _ser_ who's deeds will be sung about in legends and songs."

"Not a ser."

"Then _who?!"_

Sansa snuggled closer to Sandor. The cold was starting to get to her but she didn't want to leave his embrace. "I told you who." _Not a ser._

"You drive me to insanity. You really do," he muttered. "Here." He handed her a small envelope. 

"What's this?"

"A bomb. What's it look like?" he grumbled, a touch of pink on his face. "It's a Valentine's Day card. Nothing fancy. Just thought it was funny. I left a box of truffles in your room. Wasn't about to carry it all the way out here in the damned snow."

She opened the envelope, her gloves only slightly impeding her. "Fuck candy…" she read, and giggled. 

"Keep going," he said with a grin. 

"This card is very _you,"_ she said, then started over. "Fuck candy. Fuck roses. Fuck Valentine's Day." There was a handwritten note underneath. "And fuck me if you ever want to." 

She turned suddenly to Sandor, who was _definitely_ blushing. "It's just a joke," he said weakly. "I'm not serious…"

Sansa didn't say anything. Getting to her feet, she offered him her hand. He got up on his own but took her hand anyway. Squeezing it, she said, "But I am," and led him back to her room in the castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention, this is based off of a Valentine's Day card Lalelilolu showed me, with a photo of Sandor and those words (minus the handwritten note). I don't know who created it, but it amused me greatly. :)


End file.
